swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso
Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso is the Tier 4 Trainer for the Imperial Inquisition squadron. He can be found at 2382, -3902 on the ground floor inside the Emperor's Retreat, on Naboo, same room as Darth Vader. Mission 1 - Dathomir System: Patrol the Dathomir System You are sent to the Dathomir system to investigate unauthorised activity. Find out whats going on. Follow the navigation waypoints. As you reach one waypoint, you will recieve a waypoint to the next waypoint on the patrol route. At waypoint 3 you are sent to investigate possible unauthorised activity. You find the Crystal Runner, a Tier 4 YT-1300. You inspect the ship and are told this is the cargo you are looking for. Disable the ship and board to retrieve the Glowing Crystals. The ship is well armed and hits hard. Next a "Surprise Attack". Kill 6 Tier 4 Coynite Fighters. "Deliver the Crystals". Travel to a waypoint and rendezvous with a Lambda shuttle. Dock with it to transfer the crystals. On the way to the shuttle you will be attacked by waves of Tier 4 fighters. Do not let them stop you getting to the shuttle. Return to Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso. Rewards: * 10000 Credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * Sienar Design Systems "Boltdriver" (Level 7 Ship Weapon) Mission 2 - Dathomir System: Capture the Crystal Smuggler You are sent back to the Dathomir system to cature a vessel that has just left the surface of the planet. Follow the waypoints until you find the Crystal Smuggler Transport vessel. Disable it and dock with it. You find more unauthorised cargo. Escort the ship through the system. Fighting off any attackers. A distress message is received from a recon ship. Travel to it and dock to assist it with repairs. Escort the recon vessel through the system, fighting off any attackers. Next a "Surprise Attack". Kill 6 Tier 4 Coynite Fighters. "Capture a Coynite". Disable the Coynite Neutron, a Tier 5 Coyonite Kimogila Mi2-L Heavy Fighters. Then escort it through the system fighting of any attackers. Return to Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso. Rewards: * 10000 Credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * Cygnus "Holoscreen" (Level 8 Ship Shield Generator) Mission 3 - Dathomir System: Intercept a Coynite Message You are sent back to the Dathomir system to intercept a Coynite trasmission. Head to the waypoint and wait for the trasmission to start. Fighting off any attackers. "Dropping off the Transmission" Travel to the waypoint and meet a Lambda shuttle. Fighting off any attackers on the way. Dock with it to transfer the transmission. "Destroy the Escort" Travel to waypoint of a Coynite Ye-4 Gunboat and 8 escorts. Destroy them all. Return to Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso. Rewards: * 10000 Credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * Republic Sienar Systems Special Durasteel (Level 8 Ship Armor) Mission 4 - Dathomir System: Travel back to the Dathomir System and rendezvous with a prison shuttle. Escort it through the system, engaging and attackers along the route. "Caputure The Prison Break Shuttle" A prison shuttle is trying to make a break for freedom, you must disable it before it leaves the system. Escort the shuttle through the system, destroying any attackers that try to stop you. "Destroy The Prison Break Shuttle" You are sent a waypoint to another intercept a prison shuttle that is trying to leave the system. Destroy it and any escorts before they escape the system. "Destroy The Prison Break Shuttle Part II" Another ship has been detected leaving the planet. Destroy it and any ships accompanying it. "Battle The Coynite Fighters" Imperial High Command is sending you to assist the TIE 701st Wing, who have assembled to destroy the Coynite. You must keep them alive. They are essential to the protection of the Dathomir Sector. Destroy all the Coynite ships. Return to Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso, who will then send you to Grand Admiral Niall Declann. Rewards: * 10000 Credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * Republic Sienar Systems Advanced Military Grade (Level 8 Ship Reactor)